Chimeric
by Gin-rami
Summary: "Non, non. J'ai envoyé mes spaghettis dans la gueule du connard, et il a lâché son couteau. Le truc c'est que pendant que je m'acharnais sur lui, l'autre type m'a poignardé. C'est là que ça devient un peu compliqué. Parce que tu vois, j'aurais dû crever." Mais Harry n'était pas mort, et il se passe des choses bizarres dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. AU
1. Chapter 1

**C'est pas la première fois que je poste un truc sur ce site. Pas du tout. Mais j'ai décidé d'abandonner mon vieux compte pour m'en faire un tout neuf, alors voilà : c'est la première fic que je poste sur celui-ci.**

**J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Mais c'est pas vraiment à moi de le dire, hein ? Alors je me contenterais de donner une ou deux infos sur ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire. D'abord, c'est un AU. Très AU, même. Ensuite...j'espère que l'histoire ne va pas vous semblez prendre trop long à se mettre en place. Et je pense utile de préciser que si je ne sais pas exactement comment va se finir cette fic, je sais déjà qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue. Entre 8 et 10 chapitres, je pense. Et finalement...Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ça s'était passé le soir.<p>

Bien sûr que ça c'était passé le soir : Pétunia ne l'aurait pas envoyé acheté un paquet de pâte au supermarché du coin à une heure normale de la journée.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si les Polkiss viennent diner _demain_, songea Harry avec mauvaise humeur. »

Sa tante n'avait rien voulu savoir de son argument. Un argument qui se tenait, pourtant. Mais Harry ne s'était pas sentit la patience de le faire remarquer, lorsqu'il avait vu Vernon qui arrivait dans la cuisine de son pas lent évoquant un morse se déplaçant sur la banquise. Il s'était contenté de saisir le billet que lui tendait Pétunia et filer à l'extérieur avant que son oncle n'ait même eu le temps d'atteindre sa destination -c'est à dire le frigo.

Et maintenant, Harry faisait la file à la caisse de la supérette du quartier en tenant son paquet de pâte comme un nouveau né entre ses bras. Sur le tapis roulant, il voyait défiler packs de bières et cigarettes -les gens ne faisaient pas vraiment les courses mensuelles, à neuf heure du soir- et parfois, le duo était rejoint par un plat à réchauffer au micro-onde.

Le trio du célibataire, songea Harry dans un élan un peu poétique. Et puis, se souvenant brusquement de ce qu'il transportait, il grimaça. Il se sentait con, avec son kilo de spaghettis sous le bras. Lorsque son tour arriva enfin, il fut donc soulagé.

Le caissier le salua avec un sourire allègre que Harry ne lui rendit pas. Le débordement d'énergie du type lui donnait mal à la tête. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il voulait un sac, et Harry acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Il tendit ensuite son billet, récupéra sa monnaie, attrapa son paquet de pâte, puis sortit en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le « au revoir ! » enthousiaste du caissier.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps : il se mit à marcher d'un pas vif vers le numéro 4, Privet Drive, son petit sac plastique à la main. Il regretta de ne pas avoir apporté de veste. On était en octobre, et l'air commençait à se faire frais. De plus, la nuit était déjà tombée et la seule source de lumière provenait du logo lumineux du supermarché.

« J'espère au moins qu'ils seront bons, ses putains de spaghettis, marmonna Harry. »

Soudain, son pied vint heurter le bord du trottoir et il faillit basculer en avant. C'est in extremis qu'une main vint lui attraper l'épaule, lui évitant ainsi une chute des plus pathétiques sur le goudron. Il sentit une étrange bouffée de gratitude : comme quoi, tout le monde n'était pas aussi mauvais que les Dursley.

« Hey, merci beauc...

-T'as du fric ? »

Harry resserra son emprise sur son sac plastique. Il avait l'impression d'être une petite mamie passant à côté d'un groupe de jeunes en serrant son cabas contre elle, comme si elle craignait que l'un d'eux ne bondisse brusquement pour le lui arracher.

« Non. J'ai rien du tout.

-Fait pas l'con ! Donne moi ton fric et j'te laisse partir.

-Ouais, d'accord...mais tu vois, j'ai vraiment rien. J'ai pas mon porte-monnaie, mec. Et même si je l'avais, je suis plus pauvre qu'un gamin de huit ans qui vient de recevoir un billet de vingt balles pour noël. Mais j'ai des spaghettis, si tu veux. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Il était si paniqué que les mots sortaient tout naturellement de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir. Et puis il entendit une deuxième voix, quelque part derrière lui.

« Crabbe, j'crois pas qu'il mente. On d'vrait peut-être...

-On d'vrait quoi ? Se casser, c'est ça ?

-Ben...

-Ferme ta gueule, Goyle ! J'vais pas laisser cette lopette binoclarde s'en sortir comme ça ! »

Harry se sentit vaguement offensé d'être traité de lopette binoclarde. Et puis il décida que le plus important, pour le moment en tout cas, était de se concentrer sur la situation, s'il voulait rentrer chez les Dursley intacte

« Écoutez...je pense que la plus sage décision à prendre est simplement de faire comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé, d'accord ? Je veux dire...vous êtes probablement tombé sur le mec le plus pauvre du quartier, et c'est vraiment dommage pour vous, mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry crut _sincèrement _que les deux types allaient l'écouter et le laisser tranquille. Et puis il sentit un mouvement, sur sa droite, et il vit Crabbe -il lui semblait que c'était lui, en tout cas- sortir quelque chose de sous sa veste. Harry poussa un hurlement de fillette lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il espérait faire, il brandit son sac plastique devant lui. Crabbe ne savait manifestement pas non plus ce que Harry tentait de faire puisqu'il continua à avancer, la lame de son arme luisante à la lueur produite par l'enseigne de la supérette. C'est alors que, utilisant toute la force de ses bras maigrichons, Harry balança son kilo de spaghettis à la figure de Crabbe.

« Prend ça, tête de bite! Hurla-il de toute ses forces. »

Sous le choc, Crabbe lâcha son couteau qui alla glisser jusqu'aux pieds de Goyle. Ce dernier, la mine éberluée, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis Harry asséna un second coup de sac à Crabbe, et Goyle reprit enfin ses esprits.

La suite se passa très vite. Harry avait les deux bras en l'air, prêt à frapper son adversaire une troisième fois, si bien qu'il n'eut rien le temps de faire lorsqu'il vit Goyle se baisser. La seconde d'après, il sentit une douleur cuisante dans son flanc droit.

« Oh merde ! S'exclama Goyle tandis que Harry poussait un hurlement de douleur.

-Qu'est c'que t'as foutu, espèce de con ? Fit la voix paniquée de Crabbe. Tu viens d'le buter !

-Je...J'voulais pas ! Il arrêtait pas de gesticuler, avec ses putains de spaghettis, et j'voyais que dalle ! »

Harry gisait au milieux du trottoir, entre Crabbe et Goyle entrain d'arguer à propos de la culpabilité des pâtes dans l'affaire. Il avait mal, c'est sûr : il se sentait clairement pisser le sang, tout comme il sentait clairement que le couteau était toujours profondément planté juste sous ses côtes.

« Quelle mort de merde, songea-il distraitement. Quand je pense que j'ai gardé mon haut de pyjama pour sortir. Si j'avais su. »

Puis, saisit d'une inspiration soudaine, il posa une main tremblante sur le manche de l'arme. Il lui semblait que ses doigts pesaient chacun dix kilos. Pourtant, il parvint tant bien que mal à extraire la lame de sa chair.

«Oh putain, c'est gore, marmonna-il douloureusement. »

Et Harry attendit. Il sentait son haut de pyjama s'imbiber de sang, et il entendait toujours Crabbe et Goyle entrain de débattre, au dessus de lui. Tout ça lui semblait un peu bizarre, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était supposé voir une vive lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel, ou un truc comme ça.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La douleur dans son flanc se faisait de moins en moins présente. Il tenta de bouger sa main, un peu hésitant, et elle lui paru aussi légère qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? lança Harry d'une voix incrédule. »

En plein milieu de leur débat, Crabbe et Goyle en restèrent bouche bée. Harry en profita pour se remettre debout, sans oublier d'attraper son sac de course au passage. Il regarda les deux types sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation. Perplexe, il mit une main à hauteur de visage et l'observa avec attention. Elle était dégoulinante de sang -son sang-, c'est sûr, mais ce détail mis à par, elle paraissait plutôt normale.

« C'était plutôt bizarre, non ? Finit par déclarer Harry. »

Malheureusement, il ne sut jamais si Crabbe trouvait que c'était bizarre. Le type poussa un hurlement apeuré, et, dans une terreur, il eut le malheureux réflexe de faire un pas en arrière. Harry et Goyle entendirent très clairement le bruit que fit le crâne de Crabbe en s'écrasant sur l'asphalte lorsqu'il trébucha sur le rebord du trottoir, avant de basculer en arrière.

Crabbe était mort. Harry ne l'était pas. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû l'être. Et puis il songea, encore une fois :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

* * *

><p>Harry n'aimait pas vraiment dessiner.<p>

Principalement parce qu'il n'était pas particulièrement talentueux et n'avait jamais eu ni le temps ni l'envie d'apprendre et s'améliorer. Il supposait que l'art, d'une manière générale, n'était simplement pas son truc : il s'agit d'une discipline qui demande de la patience, et il n'en possédait pas la moindre goutte.

Cela n'empêcha pas Luna de se pencher sur son oeuvre griffonnée au crayon gris avec une mine impressionnée.

« C'est de l'art abstrait ? »

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et il se dit qu'elle ressemblait à un hiboux avec ses grands yeux ronds et globuleux.

« Sous cet angle là...on dirait un peu une patate, non ?

-Pas tout à fait. C'est un portrait de mon oncle. »

Harry aimait beaucoup Luna. Elle arrivait toujours à le mettre de bonne humeur, même quand elle n'essayait pas.

« Oh. Désolée, fit elle sur un ton qui ne l'était pas.

-C'est pas grave. L'erreur est compréhensible. »

Luna se replongea dans son propre dessin. Elle esquissait toujours la même chose : d'étranges créatures ailées, quelque chose comme une abeille au corps allongé évoquant celui d'un moustique. Harry lui avait déjà demandé ce que c'était, bien entendu, et elle lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de Joncheruines.

« Ils entrent par tes oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau. Mais ils sont invisibles, à moins d'avoir des lunettes spéciales pour les voir. »

Harry s'était dit qu'elle était timbrée. Et c'était sûrement vrai. Mais il s'était aussi dit que peut-être bien qu'elle ne l'était pas, après tout, et que les Joncheruines existaient vraiment. Depuis _l'accident _il avait commencé à penser qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que les tarés n'en soient pas, finalement, et qu'ils voyaient simplement des trucs qui nous échappent.

« Regardez moi ça...à force de trainer avec Loufoca, Potter, tu vas devenir aussi timbré qu'elle. »

Luna était toujours concentrée sur son dessin, à tel point que Harry se demanda même si elle avait entendu le commentaire de Malefoy. Mais il savait que ce soit le cas ou pas, elle ne s'en serait de toute façon pas préoccupée.

Harry, lui, s'en préoccupait.

« On est dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ducon. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, mais tu es _entouré _de timbrés. »

Draco haussa les sourcils, un air sincèrement étonné sur le visage.

« Vraiment ? C'est donc pour ça que je suis enfermé dans une pièce _contre mon grès, _obligé à faire des putains de dessins de merde en compagnie d'un groupe de barjot ?

-Arrête de faire ta drama queen, Draco, répliqua Blaise qui était concentré sur la construction d'une tour en crayons de couleurs.

-Je t'emmerde, ducon.

-Fantastique, fit Théodore d'un ton lugubre. Maintenant, est ce que vous pourriez tous fermez vos gueules ? »

Harry vit Draco marmonner quelques insultes à l'encontre de son ami -il le supposait, en tout cas- avant de se replonger dans son autoportrait à l'aquarelle. Blaise, lui, eut un large sourire pour Théodore. Ce dernier -l'air un peu ailleurs, ne pu s'empêcher de noter Harry- ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir vu, mais Blaise ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur : il ajoutait déjà un crayon sur sa tour de plus en plus instable.

Harry roula des yeux. À côté de lui, Seamus se plaignait qu'il avait faim et Dean hochait de temps à autre la tête, mais il était évident qu'il était absorbé par son oeuvre.

Et Harry, lui, il s'emmerdait. Comme toujours. Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'on l'avait admis ici, mais c'était largement suffisent pour constater que le pire fléau des hôpitaux psychiatriques était l'ennui. Il n'y avait rien à faire, mis à part dessiner, regarder la minuscule télé du salon, et fumer.

Harry n'aimait aucun des trois. Alors, pour passer le temps, il repensait à _l'accident._ Quelques fois, il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas simplement rêvé, ou s'il n'était pas _vraiment _timbré : c'était plus facile à envisager que de penser à l'autre alternative. Qu'il puisse être _immortel_.

« Potter »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Quoi ? Fit-il, ennuyé qu'on le dérange.

-J'ai...j'ai une question à te poser, dit Théodore en hésitant un peu. »

Le premier instinct de Harry fut de lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Parce que c'était la vérité. Mais voilà : Théodore était ce genre de type froid et calculateur qui aurait proposé le premier le cannibalisme, dans un film catastrophe cliché. Le voir douté avait quelque chose d'intriguant que la curiosité de Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer. Un coup d'oeil autour de lui lui indiqua que personne ne semblait écouter leur conversation.

« Je t'écoute.

-D'accord...Ok. Je suppose que ça va te sembler...bizarre, voir même indiscret. Et peut-être bien que tu ne voudras pas y répondre, ce que je comprendrais. Mais pour moi, c'est vraiment important de savoir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Attend...tu va me demander si je suis gay ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je te demanderais ça ? J'en ai rien à foutre, de ce que tu fous avec ton cul.

-Oh. Autant pour moi. Vas-y, continue.

-Donc, comme je disais...je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Harry sentit sa bouche former un « O » parfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à _cette _question là. Il était un peu déçu, à dire vrai : il avait espéré quelque chose de plus intéressant.

« C'est un peu compliqué, en fait. Pour faire simple, ma tante m'a envoyé acheter des spaghettis.

-Jusque là, ça va.

-...ce que j'ai fait. Et ensuite, quand je suis sorti du supermarché, deux cons ont voulu me piquer du fric. Le truc c'est que je n'en avais pas sur moi. Alors bien sûr, ils ont commencés à s'énerver. Un type a sortit un couteau, et...

-Tu l'as buté, c'est ça ?

-Non, non. J'ai envoyé mes spaghettis dans la gueule du connard, et il a lâché son couteau. Le truc c'est que pendant que je m'acharnais sur lui, l'autre type m'a poignardé. C'est là que ça devient un peu compliqué. Parce que tu vois, j'aurais dû crever. Mais à la place, je me suis relevé comme si de rien n'était. Forcément, ça à fait un choque au type : un des deux cons s'est explosé le crâne sur le sol en reculant. Et maintenant, je regrette d'avoir raconté cette histoire à la con à mon oncle et ma tante. Ça leur a donné une bonne excuse pour se débarrasser de moi. »

Théodore fixait Harry avec ses yeux ronds et inexpressif de poisson mort. Pendant un moment, Harry cru qu'il allait éclater de rire -Il ne savait même pas si Nott en était capable- et le traiter de timbré. Même s'ils étaient théoriquement tous des timbrés.

« Je le savais, lâcha Théodore d'une voix grave et pleine d'émotion.

-Pardon ?

-Je le savais ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il se sentit soudain très inquiet.

« Quoi ? Que je suis gay ?

-Mais non, putain! Ce qui t'es arrivé ! Je l'ai vu en _rêve _! »

* * *

><p><strong>Oui. J'aime les personnages secondaires. Surtout Théodore. On en a littéralement entendu parler qu'une fois dans les livres, mais allez savoir pourquoi, ce type est un de mes personnages préférés. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Le premier truc à dire, c'est...ben...merci. Merci beaucoup, pour les reviews, favoris et followers.** **C'est aussi motivant que rassurant, de savoir que je n'écris pas dans le vide. ****  
><strong>

**PetitCrapaudBaveux : Et oui...J'aime les histoires qui savent êtres à la fois marrantes et gores. Et surtout..merci à toi ! **

**Lilith Anguis : Merci beaucoup ! Intriguant...j'imagine. Et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer.  
><strong>

**Faenlgiec : Tout est vrai. Y a pas tant d'auteurs francophones que ça, mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je lis une fic qui inclus Blaise, Théodore ou Pansy, ils ont à chaque le même caractère. Un ou deux trucs peuvent changer, mais sinon, c'est comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sans vraiment avoir à l****e dire. En tout cas, les Serpentards en général sont bien pratique à utiliser dans les fics. Et sinon...merci beaucoup ! **

**Anemone Onze : Merci beaucoup ! C'était vraiment l'atmosphère que je voulais rendre : que ce soit glauque, un peu gore, même, mais qu'il y est toujours de l'humour. **

**Mlle Eternity : Parfait ! J'voulais pas écrire un truc ordinaire...je crois que c'est réussi. J'espère que la suite te ****plaira aussi !**

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, Harry décida de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre ses somnifères pour dormir. Ce n'était pas vrai, évidemment : l'activité la plus fatigante de la journée avait été de couper son steak à midi.<p>

Mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que Théodore lui avait dit, cet après-midi. Les yeux fermés, assis en tailleur sur son lit, les paumes posées à plat sur ses genoux, Harry songea pour ce lui semblait être la centième fois de la nuit à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue.

Théodore lui avait expliqué que la première fois qu'il avait eu une de ses « prémonitions » -c'était comme il les avaient appelées, les guillemets mimés avec les doigts-, il n'avait que sept ans. Il avait vu sa mère, malade depuis déjà des années, mourir. Le lendemain, son père lui avait appris qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un _mauvais rêve. _Harry s'était sentit mal pour le type, qu'il avait toujours cru simplement salaud et insensible.

Et puis Théodore avait continué son histoire en ajoutant que depuis, il avait continué à faire des rêves étranges, parfois, qui s'avéraient toujours se réaliser. Ses prémonitions ne semblaient pas avoir de sujet précis : il lui arrivait de voir des accidents de voitures comme il pouvait assister au sauvetage d'un chiot coincé dans une maison en flamme. Ou bien des trucs plus ordinaires, comme un type avec des lunettes rondes et un sac de course à la main se faisant poignarder dans la flanc.

Harry s'était sentit un peu vexé par la nonchalance avec laquelle Théodore avait parlé de _cet _accident. Mais le type ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de placer le moindre mot : déjà, il continuait en expliquant sa stupeur quand il l'avait vu arriver ici, bien en vie, quelques jours à peine après sa vision.

« Tu vois, j'étais sûr que tu étais mort. Le prend pas personnellement, mais j'ai déjà vu tellement de gens crever que je ne me suis pas vraiment posé plus de questions que ça. Mais maintenant, je comprend mieux, avait conclu Théodore.

-Et c'est tout ? T'apprends qu'un type est immortel, et le seul truc que tu trouves à dire c'est « je comprend mieux » ? avait répliqué Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Je fais des rêves prémonitoires, mon gars. Je suis assez calé, dans le domaine du super-naturel.

-Tu penses qu'il existe d'autres gens comme nous ?

-Comme nous ?

-Oui. Avec des pouvoirs, tout ça.

-Ouais. Non. J'ai pas envie de porter un costume naze et faire partie d'un groupe d'ados dotés de super-pouvoirs plus cons les uns que les autres.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que des ados.

-C'est pas le problème, Potter. Tu crois vraiment que c'est plus mon trip d'être entouré d'un groupe de vieux capables de devenir invisibles ?

-C'est pas ce que je voulais...

-Ah ouais ? Fascinant. Maintenant, fous moi la paix, Potter.

-Quoi ? Mais tu...

-Écoute, tu m'as appris ce que je voulais savoir, et c'est très bien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va devenir super pote. Alors retourne ajouter des ombres sur ta patate...

-C'est mon oncle.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Continue juste à dessiner et fous moi la paix. »

Harry s'était alors dit que Théodore était vraiment juste salaud et insensible.

* * *

><p>Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry grimaça.<p>

L'idée que le type le plus salaud de toute l'Angleterre -voir du Royaume-Uni- soit la seule autre personne qu'il connaisse à posséder un pouvoir ne l'enchantait pas. Apparemment, Théodore n'apportait pas grande importance au fait qu'il avait la capacité de faire des rêves prémonitoires. À moins qu'il n'aimait simplement pas en parler. Ou les deux.

Dans tous les cas, il valait certainement mieux ne pas compter sur le type pour l'aider à répondre à la question qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se poser, depuis _l'accident _: d'où provenait son don d'immortalité ?

« Hey...Potter. »

Harry sentit ses poumons se vider d'air comme des ballons de baudruche. Prit par surprise, la seule chose qu'il se trouva capable de faire fut d'écarquiller vivement les yeux. Mais sa minuscule chambre était plongée dans un noir d'encre, et avec ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit, inutile de tenter voir quoi que ce soit.

« Potter. »

Le rythme cardiaque toujours anormalement élevé, Harry réalisa néanmoins que la voix qui l'appelait lui était familière.

« Thomas ?

-Oui ?

-Putain...qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »

Harry réalisa soudain que c'était vrai : il pouvait sentir la grande taille de Dean à moitié affalée au pied du lit.

« Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu ambigu, nota Dean.

-Oui, parce que ça ne l'est, répliqua Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre au plein milieux de la nuit ?

-Je pourrais te demander pourquoi tu es réveillé à une heure pareille.

-Tu pourrais, oui. Sauf que vu la situation, le seul type à poser les question, ici, c'est moi. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

A l'hopital, Harry n'appréciait vraiment personne. Luna mis à part, évidemment. Mais il avait toujours pu tolérer Dean, et c'était déjà quelque chose. Le type lui avait toujours paru plutôt normal. Ou en tout cas, en le voyant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir faire face à une situation pareille.

« Je...c'est un peu compliqué, fit Dean d'une petite voix.

- Écoute, Thomas, ne le prend pas mal, mais ma chambre n'est pas un putain de confessionnal. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à me révéler tous tes péchés, répliqua Harry avec impatience. Alors dit moi juste ce que tu as à me dire et casse toi. »

Il y eut un blanc. Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être froissé Thomas, ce qui l'aurait plutôt embêté puisqu'il était maintenant vaguement intéressé par ce que le type avait de si important à lui révéler.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation, déclara soudainement Dean. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai entendu...pas _vraiment. _Je veux dire, j'voudrais pas que tu crois que je suis le genre à...

-Quoi ? l'interrompit Harry les sourcils froncés. J'ai aucune putain d'idée quoi tu parles, Thomas. Quelle conversation ?

-Celle que t'as eu avec Nott. Cet après-midi.

-Oh. »

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, à présent, était que Thomas devait les croire -lui et Nott- vraimentatteints. Même pour des types internés en hôpital psychiatrique.

« Oui, dit Dean sur un ton grave. J'ai tout entendu. À propos de Nott et ses rêves bizarres. Toi et ton immortalité...et tes spaghettis. Je sais tout. Mais la vérité, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai entendu.

-Ah bon ? Répondit Harry qui commençait sérieusement à envisager la possibilité que Thomas soit actuellement bourré ou défoncé -ou les deux. Alors qui nous a entendu ? »

Harry entendit le bruit des duvets se froissant et il sentit que Dean s'était levé. Il y eut quelques bruits de pas sur le sol.

« La vérité, répliqua Thomas, c'est que je suis simplement venu te dire que mon pouvoir est encore plus merdique que ce que je pensais, comparé au tien. »

* * *

><p>En se regardant dans la glace, le lendemain matin, Harry s'était dit que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il refusait ses somnifères. Il avait des poches grises sous les yeux qui lui mangeaient presque la moitié du visage, et il avait le même teint qu'un cadavre pourrissant dans l'air gelé d'une morgue. Il avait une mine si terrible qu'il décida d'essayer de se coiffer.<p>

La matinée s'écoula avec sa lenteur habituelle. Les choses étaient toujours les mêmes, si ce n'est pour Théodore qui prenait grand soin à l'ignorer -encore plus qu'avant leur discussion- et Dean, qui arborait une impressionnante bosse violacée sur le front. Savoir qu'elle venait de sa visite nocturne, après qu'il se soit violemment cogné contre le mur en voulant sortir, avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour Harry.

S'il ignorait toujours ce que Thomas avait exactement voulu lui dire, il savait au moins une chose : le type possédait aussi un pouvoir. Un pouvoir merdique, apparemment, mais un pouvoir.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

La voix douce de Luna le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Je t'avais bien dit que cet endroit grouille de Joncheruines, ajouta-elle en regardant dans le vague, comme si elle le disait davantage pour elle-même.

-Quoi ? Ah, non...c'est rien, mentit Harry. Juste...j'ai l'impression qui s'passe des trucs bizarres, ces temps-ci. Rien de très grave. »

Luna ne répondit rien. Elle s'était empressé de finir son plat pour pouvoir s'attaquer au dessert -un pudding au chocolat- et Harry se demanda vaguement si elle l'avait même écouté.

« C'est vrai. J'ai aussi cette impression, déclara pourtant Luna sans quitter son dessert des yeux.

-Ah bon ? Lui demanda prudemment Harry qui sentit une bouffée de panique à l'idée que Lune ne soit au courant de son immortalité. Comment ça ?

-J'étais en train de marcher dans un couloir. Et j'ai vu Zabini, avec une bonbonne dans la main. Tu sais, ce genre de truc qu'on utilise pour les tagues...Il avait déjà commencé à écrire quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Ça avait un truc à voir avec la bite de Draco. »

Harry se racla la gorge. Il y avait certains sujets qu'il préférait éviter, et cette partie de l'anatomie de Malefoy en faisait partie.

« C'est à ce moment là que Rogue est arrivé. Tu sais...l'infirmier. Alors je me suis cachée derrière un mur, et je les ai vus parler pendant un moment. Rogue n'avait pas l'air content du tout. C'est à ce moment que Blaise s'est approché de lui, et je l'ai vu dire un truc avec un sourire un peu bizarre. C'était vraiment étrange. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague pendant un moment.

« Mais je crois que le plus bizarre, ça a été quand Blaise l'a embrassé. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé...Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? Je crois que Rogue doit penser la même chose, parce qu'il a laissé Blaise partir sans rien dire.»

Luna planta sa cuillère dans son pudding, l'air toujours aussi serein qu'avant. Harry, lui, était mortifié. Il tenta de repousser les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais impossible : la scène lui apparaissait devant les yeux, aussi réel que s'il s'était trouvé sur les lieux.

« Oh putain...lâcha-il dans un murmure horrifié.

-Oui, admis Luna. C'est vrai que c'était assez inattendu. D'autant que quand Blaise est parti, Rogue a recommencé sa ronde comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Harry se força à se concentrer. Voilà qui était bizarre. _Vraiment _bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Zabini ait embrassé _Rogue _simplement pour s'amuser. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le type, mais il était clair que personne de sensé ne l'aurait fait.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il vit Nott coupé sa tranche de viande avec une méticulosité chirurgicale tandis que Zabini ne semblait pas avoir comprit l'utilité d'un couteau vu la taille du morceau au bout de sa fourchette. Blaise agitait ses services dans tous les sens, tout en parlant bruyamment, et Malefoy à côté de lui semblait frôler la syncope devant ces manières barbares.

C'est sûr, Harry ne se sentait pas emballé par l'idée. Mais il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net : cet après-midi, il aurait une discussion avec Zabini. La scène qu'avait aperçu Luna avait clairement quelque chose de bizarre. Et entre Dean et Théodore qui s'avéraient posséder un pouvoir, Harry se dit que l'idée que Blaise en ait également un n'était pas si absurde.

* * *

><p>« Tu sais quoi, Blaise ?<p>

-Quoi ?

-À c'qui parait, on aurait retrouvé un graffiti _obscène _me concernant sur le mur d'un couloir, ce matin. Ils sont entrain de le nettoyer, mais une ou deux personnes l'on vu, apparemment. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de qui est le sac à merde qui a fait ça ? »

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir. À côté de lui, Draco fulminait.

« J'sais pas. Quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas beaucoup, de toute évidence, lui répondit Zabini avec un sourire.

-Ça fait beaucoup de monde, leur signala Théodore sans lever les yeux de son pudding. »

Draco ignora la dernière remarque avec soin.

« Tu fais chier, Blaise. Quand est-ce que t'as fait ça, pour pas te faire choper ? S'enquit-il avec un certain intérêt. Rogue fait même des rondes la nuit.

-C'est un secret, lui répondit Blaise avec un rictus suffisant sur le visage. »

Là dessus, il recommença à manger comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours et non pas une poignée de secondes. Malefoy l'observa avec dégoût, tandis que Théodore lui jeta un de ses regards en coin méprisant dont il avait le secret. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne déclare, après avoir avalé laborieusement sa bouchée.

« J'ai l'impression qu'y a un truc pas net, avec Potter.

-Potter ? C'est clair qu'il est pas net. D'après la rumeur – Je crois que c'est McLaggen qui a entendu Patil qui aurait su par Brown, ou un truc comme ça – il serait ici après avoir tenté de buter son cousin à coup de poêle à frire, répliqua Draco sur le ton de la confidence.

-Ouais, d'accord... Mais pas dans ce sens _là_. Pas net comme...j'ai l'impression qu'il cache un truc.

-Ah ? Fit prudemment Théodore. Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, au juste ? »

Il redoutait que Zabini soit parvenu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à savoir quelque chose à propos de l'immortalité de Potter. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Pas du tout. Toute cette histoire se rapprochait trop d'un scénario de série fantastique cliché, et il ne voulait rien avoir à voir avec ça.

« Ben...je sais pas trop. C'est la façon qu'il a de regarder dans notre direction comme s'il essayait de lire notre esprit qui me perturbe, j'crois. »

Théodore et Draco levèrent le tête comme un seul homme. Au même moment, Harry regardait dans leur direction les yeux plissés. Il s'empressa de retourner à son dessert lorsqu'il croisa leurs regards ahuris. Draco, lui, fronça les sourcils.

« Putain...qu'est ce qu'il nous veut, ce con ?»

* * *

><p><strong>J'sais pas exactement quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. Mais demain, je pars en vacances une semaine, donc...j'vais pas pouvoir écrire autant que je l'aurais voulu. Mais j'espère quand même poster la suite samedi prochain. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Si vous avez lu mes notes en début et fin de page, alors vous savez que j'avais assuré que je posterais ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt. Le truc, c'est que -sans entrer dans les détails- je suis dans une école de couture et que je me suis retrouvée avec une veste à finir et un dossier de vingt-cinq pages à rendre après les vacances. Alors voilà, je pense que je vais arrêter de donner des délais à la parution de mes chapitres et juste faire de mon mieux pour les poster le plus tôt possible.**

**Sinon...merci beaucoup pour reviews et favoris, et tant que j'y suis, joyeux noël à tout le monde !**

* * *

><p>Harry n'était pas certain de savoir quelle était la meilleur façon d'approcher Zabini. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressé la parole, mais une fois encore, Luna mis à par, Harry ne parlait pas à grand monde.<p>

Officiellement, il n'avait rien contre Blaise. Le problème venait surtout de Malefoy, qui trainait toujours avec Nott et Zabini. Il avait décidé dès l'arrivée de Harry d'en faire son bouc émissaire, et ne ratait jamais une occasion de le provoquer, sans sembler se décourager de son absence la plus totale de réaction.

Alors non, Harry n'était pas emballé à l'idée d'approcher Blaise. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il se laissa distraire si facilement.

« Pourquoi on a toujours droit à des émissions de merde ? S'exclama Seamus en regardant l'écran les sourcils froncés. Vas-y, change de chaine. J'ai vu qu'y passent Pokémon sur la quatre. »

Après mangé, ils avaient droit au reste de leur journée complètement libre. C'est à dire qu'ils avaient neuf heures d'ennui à combler, interrompu uniquement lorsque les infirmiers venaient leur donner leur médicament. Harry s'était imaginé être tranquille pour réfléchir, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil éraflé de la salle commune.

« La quatre ? Fit-il en prenant la télécommande posée sur la table basse à côté de lui. »

Seamus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à silencieusement regarder Sasha se faire laminer par le champion de l'arène de Clémenti-ville.

« C'est vrai, c'qu'on raconte ? Lança soudain Seamus.

-Quoi ? Répliqua Harry qui sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de la panique.

-Tu sais...la raison pour laquelle tu t'es r'trouvé ici. L'histoire avec ton cousin et la poêle à frire.

-Putain...qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? »

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre pendant un moment. À l'écran, Sasha était en train de digérer difficilement sa cuisante défaite. Le reste de la pièce semblait d'un silence maladroit à Harry, mais Seamus ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et toi, fit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux, pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé ici ? »

Il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter :

« T'as aussi essayé de buter ton cousin, c'est ça ? »

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Seamus sursauter.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Lança-il, paniqué.

-Quoi ? Je déconnais, mec ! C'est...sérieusement ? »

Harry se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Apparemment, l'humour n'était pas son point fort.

« Je...oui, non. Plus ou moins. J'étais énervé, lui confessa Seamus avec la mine d'un gamin prit en faute. Mon cousin...mon cousin venait de révéler à ma mère que je cachais une ou deux...ou deux ou trois, peut-être...bouteilles de vodka sous mon matelas. Ça l'a rendue dingue ! C'est plutôt con, d'ailleurs, puisque je suis majeur. Mais bon, vivre avec ma mère, c'est un peu comme être élevé comme un putain de mormon. Enfin bref...le truc, tu vois, c'est qu'elle m'a enfermé dans ma chambre. Elle est partie faire des courses, et pendant ce temps, mon cousin était toujours dans le salon. Et ça m'a énervé. Beaucoup. Alors j'ai...j'ai foutu le feu à la maison. »

Le générique de Pokemon démarra. Harry, lui, cligna des yeux, tandis que Seamus le regardait d'un air vaguement embarrassé, qui ne correspondait clairement pas à la mine d'un type qui vient d'avouer avoir tenté de brûler vif son propre cousin.

« Pardon ? Fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire. Et comment est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Avec...avec un briquet ?

-C'est là que ça devient un peu compliqué, répliqua Seamus avec un sourire contrit.

-Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous, avec ça ? D'abord c'était cet enfoiré de Nott, ensuite Thomas, et maintenant...

-Quoi ? Dean ? Il...Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils devant la mine paniquée de Seamus. Ce dernier semblait vouloir dissimuler son désarrois sans vraiment y parvenir, et Harry repensa à la visite que lui avait rendu Dean, à l'incident avec Blaise...et il lui apparu soudain évident que l'Irlandais avait quelque chose à cacher. Il décida de tenter sa chance.

« Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? Lança Harry sans être certain de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. »

Mais de toute évidence, Seamus savait, lui. Il fixa Harry quelques secondes, avec sur le visage l'expression d'une biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture. La seconde suivante, il bondit hors de son fauteuil et commença à courir en direction de la sortie. Harry -qui était le genre de type qui agit avant et ne réfléchit pas après- se lança à sa poursuite.

Mais il ne restait déjà plus que quelques mètres à parcourir à Seamus, et Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : il bondit tel un plongeur, et alla s'étaler par terre suffisamment près de Seamus pour lui attraper les pieds. L'irlandais s'écrasa au sol avec un hurlement strident.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Tout ça t'concerne pas ! S'écria Seamus tout en agitant ses jambes dans tous les sens pour tenter de les libérer.

-Quoi ? Mais...bordel, qu'est ce qui ce passe dans ce putain d'endroit ? Répliqua Harry sans lâcher prise. »

Soudain, Seamus parvint à libérer une jambe : il envoya un violent coup de pied dans la figure de Harry, et il en profita pour se relever. Mais Harry était à peine sonné. Il lui fallu une seconde pour se remettre debout, et il attrapa l'épaule de Seamus avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Ce dernier se débattit, et, soudain, Harry sentit son pied glisser sur la moquette. Il vit les yeux exorbités de Seamus, puis, la seconde d'après, il sentit -entendit, aussi- sa nuque aller se briser sur la table basse.

« Merde, songea Harry. »

Et après...et bien après, il n'y eut plus rien du tout.

* * *

><p>« Putain...si on s'fait chopper, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va nous arriver. Peut-être qu'y vont nous envoyer en prison. Oh merde, tu crois qu'y vont l'faire ?<p>

-Non. Je te l'ai dit, Seamus. Il va se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ouais, ouais, justement. C'est c'que tu dis. Perso, vu la taille du trou qu'il avait dans le crâne, j'en suis pas convaincu. J'te jure, j'crois bien avoir vu un morceau de cervelle sur la moquette de la salle commune.

-Putain, Seamus, c'est le genre de truc que je n'ai pas _besoin _de savoir.

-Mais c'est vrai ! En plus, quand on a dû le transporter, sa nuque était toute tordue. J'ai vu sa tête faire un tour complet. Comme un hiboux, c'était marrant.

-Seamus_. _S'il te plaît.

-Ok, ok...Calme toi, la princesse Disney.

-Ne m'appelle _pas_ comme ça ! »

Harry avait mal à la tête. Beaucoup. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, et le peu de la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Quand même...ce salaud à un pouvoir vachement hardcore. J'parie que t'aurais voulu avoir le même, hein, la belle aux bois dormants ?

-Je t'emmerde, Seamus. Vraiment.

-Oh la la ! T'énerves pas comme ça ! Ça peut être utile, de savoir parler aux animaux. Genre, si t'envisages une carrière de berger. »

Ce fut comme un électro-choque pour Harry. Brusquement, il se souvint de tout : il revit clairement sa discussion avec Seamus, ce dernier tentant de s'enfuir, la façon dont il avait essayé de le rattraper, et, finalement, comment il s'est rompu le cou sur la table basse. Mais à cet instant, tout ça lui semblait d'une importance secondaire. Il se redressa brusquement.

« Sérieux ? Lâcha-il incrédule. C'est ça, ton pouvoir ? Tu peux _parler aux animaux _? »

Dean et Seamus sursautèrent. Une fois leur surprise passée, l'irlandais ricana devant la mine embarrassée de son meilleur ami.

« Vous faites chiez, répliqua Dean. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un pouvoir super cool, comme être immortel, ou pouvoir devenir invisible, ou contrôler le feu, ou...

-Ça, c'est le mien, l'interrompit Seamus avec un grand sourire. Cool, hein ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était comme en état de choque : il ne parvenait simplement pas à accepter l'information.

« Vous...vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ? Fit-il d'une petite voix. C'est Nott qui vous a parlé de cette histoire de pouvoir, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? Répliqua Seamus les sourcils froncés. Qu'est ce que Nott vient foutre la dedans ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les trois en silence. Dean et Seamus fixaient Harry avec méfiance, et Harry supposait que son expression devait être la même.

« Je suppose qu'on te doit une ou deux explications, Potter, finit par déclarer Dean. »

* * *

><p>« Vous pensez vraiment que Potter à, genre...un truc à cacher ?<p>

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-Ou peut-être qu'on devient juste parano à force de rester enfermé ici à rien foutre. »

Là dessus, Draco, Blaise et Théodore restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient tous les trois dehors, sur l'un des seuls balcons de l'hôpital. L'air était plutôt frais, alors personnes d'autres n'avait osé s'aventurer à l'extérieur.

Sans dire un mot, Blaise plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un briquet et un paquet de cigarette. Draco le repéra immédiatement.

« Putain...d'où est ce que tu sors tes cigarettes ? J'croyais que t'en n'avais plus, enfoiré. Quand est-ce que t'es allé t'en racheter ? S'exclama-il avec une moue blessée sur le visage.

-J'suis pas allé en racheter. Tu sais bien à quel point c'est long, pour qu'ils acceptent une balade de cinq minutes histoires d'aller faire tes courses, répliqua Blaise en faisant tourner une cigarette entre ses doigts. Non, j'ai simplement demandé son paquet à McLaggen. »

Draco en resta bouche bée. Théodore, lui, haussa un sourcil.

« Et il t'a donné son briquet avec, c'est ça ? Mon cul. Combien ?

-Quoi, combien ?

-Combien t'as payé ?

-Rien du tout. À t'entendre, on dirait que je fais de la contrebande de tabac. Ça n'a rien à voir, Teddy. C'est juste mon charme naturel qui a opéré. »

Théodore eut une grimace de dégoût en entendant son surnom, mais Draco ne se laissa pas distraire si facilement. Il ricana cruellement.

« Ton charme naturel ? Tu nages en plein délire, mec. T'as autant de charme qu'un épluche légume.

-C'est vrai, confirma Théodore avec un signe de tête.

-Alors avoue, insista Draco. Comment t'as fait ? »

Blaise resta silencieux. Il hésita un moment, puis remit sa cigarette dans son paquet.

« Désolé les mecs, déclara-il soudainement. J'dois aller pisser. _Ciao puttana_ ! »

Ni Draco ni Théodore n'eurent le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit : Blaise s'en était déjà allé. Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

« Il nous a traité de putes, observa-il sur un ton blessé.

-On s'en fout, répliqua Théodore qui observait la petite porte par laquelle Blaise venait de sortir d'un air lugubre. Ce con nous cache de _toute évidence _un truc. »

Draco lui jeta un regard incertain.

« Après Potter, c'est au tour de Blaise ? Putain. Peut-être qu'on est _vraiment _paranos, en fait.

-Peut-être. Ou peut-être _pas. _De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.»

* * *

><p>Aussitôt que Blaise fut certain que Draco et Théodore ne pouvaient plus le voir, il se mit à courir. Il se sentait con -et il devait sûrement l'avoir l'air-, mais l'idée qu'un Malefoy scandalisé ne se mette à lui courir après en lui réclamant des explications était assez terrifiante pour le convaincre que ça n'avait pas grande importance.<p>

« Et merde, souffla-il sans cesser de courir. Merde, _merde. _Si ces cons le découvre, je vais... »

Il s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il faillit tomber en avant. Il était arrivé à l'angle du couloir, et il alla prudemment se plaquer contre le mur. Il était certain d'avoir entendu des voix au bout du couloir, et il était presque sûr que l'une d'elle était celle de Potter.

« Putain. On est bien baisé, maintenant. Qu'est ce qui va nous arriver, si quelqu'un découvre..._ça _?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'on va finir en expérimentation scientifique dans un laboratoire.

-Ouais...mais bon, c'est la façon la plus pessimiste de voir les choses ! Non, moi je pense qu'on devrait, genre...former un groupe.

-Quoi ? Non. Hors de question. Nott avait raison sur ce point là. On va juste avoir l'air d'un bande de cons en costume moulant si on fait ça.

-C'est clair que tu dirais ça, hein, Dean ? Tu voudrais pas passer par la case surnom, après tout. Tu serais quoi ? Le Maître de la forêt ?

-Allez tous vous faire foutre. »

Blaise, qui écoutait jusque là la conversation avec attention -il n'avait rien à envier à Pansy en la matière- réalisa trop tard qu'il avait oublié un détail essentiel : il n'avait nul part où se cacher. Prit de panique, il ne pensa même pas à poursuivre son chemin en feignant l'innocence. À la place, il tenta de se coller contre le mur autant que possible, sans oublier de prier qu'un miracle ne se produise et qu'on ne le remarque pas.

« Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous, Zabini ? »

Blaise ne fut pas vraiment étonné de constater que ses prières n'avaient pas été entendues. Nez à nez avec Harry, Dean et Seamus, il tenta son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Je voulais aller pisser, lança-il avec assurance. Mais je me suis...perdu.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Dean en roulant des yeux. Et c'est pour ça que t'essayais de disparaitre dans ce mur. Pour pisser.

-J'me suis trompé. J'ai cru que c'était la porte des chiottes.»

Dean roula encore une fois des yeux -Blaise avait un peu l'impression de regarder l'Exorciste-, et ce fut au tour de Harry de prendre la parole.

« Écoute, Zabini...j'sais pas ce que t'as entendu, mais...juste...garde le pour toi. Si tu ne dis rien, alors on...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ducon ? Répliqua Seamus les sourcils froncés. On va le laisser s'en aller comme ça ? Ce type est pire qu'un hybride entre Lavande et Parvati ! Les infirmiers vont pas tarder à savoir qu'on raconte des trucs _bizarres_, et personnellement, j'trouve que j'suis déjà assez dans la merde sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Non, je propose qu'on..._s'en débarrasse._

-Qu'on s'en... ? Balbutia Harry. Tu veux qu'on le _bute _?

-Quoi ? Attendez les mecs ! S'affola Blaise qui leur jeta un regard paniqué. Y'a pas besoin de me buter, vous savez ? »

Il ne laissa le temps à personne de répliquer. Il s'approcha de Harry d'une démarche souple et mesurée, tout en affichant un sourire en coin. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« Aller, Potter. Convainc ces têtes de couilles que vous n'avez pas besoin de me tuer. »

Harry avait le sentiment qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que de fixer les pupilles de Zabini, bien sûr, mais l'idée ne lui paraissait pas raisonnable.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que t'es entrain de foutre, Potter ? »

Harry entendit à peine la voix alarmée de Seamus : elle lui semblait lointaine, très lointaine contrairement au visage de Zabini. C'est lorsque le sourire mesquin de Blaise ne fut plus qu'à à peine deux centimètres de son visage que Harry sortit enfin de sa transe. Il poussa un cri aigu et projeta violemment Blaise en arrière : ce dernier se rattrapa tant qu'il put à Dean.

« Putain...t'es malade, Zabini ? S'exclama Harry sans se soucier du fait qu'il agissait davantage comme une jeune vierge effarouchée qu'un ado de dix-huit ans. »

Blaise ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Il avait une mine concentrée sur le visage et se grattait l'arrière du crâne d'une main distraite.

« Fait chier, marmonna Zabini d'une voix préoccupée. D'habitude ça marche avec tout le monde...Putain, ça a même marché avec Rogue !

-De quoi tu parles, espèce de détraqué ? S'alarma Harry tout en s'éloignant prudemment.

-De mon pouvoir ! Lâcha brusquement Blaise avec frustration. Personne ne résiste à un Zabini, et surtout pas une tête d'ahuris avec un balais brosse sur la gueule comme toi ! »

Tout le monde en resta silencieux, bien trop surpris pour parler. Blaise, quant à lui, se gifla mentalement : il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter ainsi. Il était certain que Harry allait se remettre à hurler comme un gamin apeuré, avant de le traiter de timbrer et -si ça n'avait pas déjà été chose faite- exiger qu'on l'envoie dans un asile. Il en fut persuadé jusqu'à ce que Dean ne brise finalement le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

« Je pense qu'on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot, d'accord ? Fit-il en jetant un regard entendu à la petite assemblée. »

Harry et Seamus répondirent tous les deux par un hochement de tête approbateur, devant lequel Blaise se montra des plus suspicieux.

« De quoi vous parlez bande de cons ? S'alarma-il.

-Disons que...en fait...bon, fait chiez ! S'exclama Seamus en roulant des yeux. On va pas passer par trente-six chemins : t'es pas le seul à avoir un pouvoir, mec. En plus, le tient à l'air vachement pourris.

-Je t'emmerde, espèce de détraqué irlandais, répliqua férocement Blaise. Grace à mon pouvoir, je peux séduire n'importe quel couillon venu et lui faire faire tout ce que je veux ! Ma carte bancaire est à sec ? On s'en fout, j'ai qu'à aller demander à ce débile dans la rue de me filer sa carte _et_ son code ! Le seul problème, c'est que certaines personnes sont moins connes que d'autres et il faut parfois que je me montre plus..._persuasif._»

Harry écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

« Alors c'est comme ça que t'as échappé à Rogue ! S'exclama-il naivement.

-Je t'emmerde, Potter, répliqua Blaise en jetant un regard alarmé autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que le surveillant aux nez crochu n'apparaisse brusquement. N'en parle plus. Jamais.

-Rogue ? Qu'est ce que Rogue vient foutre là-dedans ? Fit Seamus avec intérêt. »

Blaise ne répondit rien, et Dean, qui était jusque là resté la mine songeuse, en profita pour prendre la parole d'une petite voix incertaine.

« Les mecs...je crois que j'ai une idée.

-Attendez, à la base, je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, dit aussitôt Blaise. J'veux pas être impliqué dans un de vos coups foireux.

-C'est pas un coup foireux ! Se défendit alors Dean avec passion. C'est une _bonne _idée, pigé ?

-Ouais, fit Seamus en dardant un regard froid sur son meilleur ami. Aussi bonne que celle de prétendre devoir aller à l'enterrement de ta tante pour tenter de t'évader ? Et te faire arrêter à la sortie parce qu'il se trouve que tu n'as _pas _de tante ?

-Écoutez...commença alors Dean en ignorant l'intervention avec soin. On est un groupe de types enfermés dans un hôpital psychiatrique par erreur, d'accord ?

-Plus ou moins, répliqua Blaise en jetant un regard en coin à Seamus. Cet espèce de con avec une lavette à la place de la cervelle à proposé de me buter parce qu'il était persuadé que j'allais vous balancez aux infirmiers.

-Ce que je veux dire, continua Dean sans se laisser démonter, c'est que notre place n'est pas ici. On a tous été enfermé à cause d'un truc en rapport avec notre pouvoir, non ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, avec plus ou moins de réticence.

« Alors vous savez quoi ? Il est temps que nos putains de pouvoirs nous servent à quelque chose. On va s'évader. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai reçu plein de trucs vachement cool -dont tous les Harry Potter en version originale <em>et <em>avec les nouvelles couvertures, parce que mon grand-frère est génial comme ça- mais une review terminerait définitivement mon noël en beauté.**


End file.
